


Hit em with the vibrations

by Zorse_not_here



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream likes being in control but shh, Established Relationship, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I only have smut to contribute, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, SO SORRY, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, dont ship real ppl please, duh - Freeform, first fic kinda nervous, go easy on me lads, happy 1 mil gerog :), he likey when greg beg, horny lads, i guess, i had to read this so many times while editing idk if its even good, sorry if its bad aha, two bros tryna record a minecraft vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorse_not_here/pseuds/Zorse_not_here
Summary: “I Get Shocked When I Lose Hearts In Minecraft…”A fanfic ab Dreamnotfound the shock collar but instead it’s some smut ab the collar vibrating if yk what I mean
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 1423
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	Hit em with the vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> *DISCLAIMER*
> 
> This fic is made for those of age, if you are reading this that means you saw the disclaimer ao3 gives you before this and you understand there will be some nasty in here.
> 
> Do NOT harass Dream or George to read any fanfics on their live streams and/or react to Dnf or force them to answer anything about Dnf. They have every right not to tell us anything or answer any weird/ invasive questions and if they ever express they are uncomfortable with fanfiction like this I will happily delete this and respect their wishes as everyone should bc they are humans like us.
> 
> Now that I’ve clarified, enjoy the fic my horny little Gream shippers. Comments and feedback is appreciated, a little scared to post this publicly but oh well too late now ig aha.

“Okay hit me”

The buzz of the collar resonates through the speaker as George’s character takes damage in game. He had coded the collar and now they were testing it for their tech channel. Dream had stayed on the call the entire time George had been recording and working on the collar earlier.

“Wait let me put it up the mic so they can hear it keep hitting me Dream”

Dream continued hitting George’s character, the buzz more audible as he held his arm up to the mic, his arm tingling a bit at the force of the vibration. George couldn’t help but chuckle as a dirty thought crossed his mind. His face flushed at the thought, it went away quickly and unnoticed.. at least he hoped. He and Dream continued recording the video as if nothing had happened.

•••

Later that day when they had finished recording Dream had stayed on the call with George, they were going over what had happened during the game. George found himself thinking back to the vibrations from earlier and soon the dirty thoughts were back in his head. His facecam was on and Dream could see him as his face turned a bright shade of pink. He took notice and started talking but George zoned out into his thoughts.

“Hey you okay? That was pretty intense, how're you feeling?”

He snapped out of his thoughts once he heard Dream's voice. “Oh I’m good just thinking”

“Uh huh.. I know you well enough to know something’s up. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! Nothing, I’m fine just a little tired after that round it’s seriously nothing” Of course Dream knew it wasn’t just ‘nothing’ they had been together for a year now and he’s known him for more than three, and he knew something was wrong. He kept probing George trying to get a response out him.

“Cmon George I can see your face on my screen right now it’s obviously not nothing, there’s something bothering you, tell me.”

“Dream it’s.. it’s nothing I swear” George stuttered out, he was sitting straight in his chair, his face turning a deeper shade of pink. He just couldn’t seem to get the thought out of his head and he was starting to get slightly aroused.. this was embarrassing.

“George I swear to god, I can’t just leave you here, you look like you’re about to pass out. I love you, you know you can always tell me anything. What’s wrong?” Dream was trying to coax him into telling him anything at this point. George was being stubborn and Dream won’t let him leave the call without knowing what was wrong.

“It’s nothing Dream I promise, I just remembered something dumb I thought of earlier”

“What was the thought?” Silence. George was nervous and ashamed at the thought of Dream really knowing what he was thinking. He knew Dream would never make fun of him for something like this but he couldn’t seem to get the words out.

“Oh um, it was uh- about the collar earlier.. nothing important that’s it” he forced out of himself, he knew Dream wouldn’t let this go so he decided to force it out of himself but make it as vague as possible hoping the other wouldn’t question it further. He just wanted to leave the call and maybe take his issue to the bathroom. Apparently luck was not on his side today.

“About the collar? Well it worked perfectly ninety percent of the time so what were you thinking specifically? Improvements? Changes?”

George groaned in annoyance “No it wasn’t anything like that, I just thought it could be used for something else” He could almost hear the gears turning in Dreams head from across the country, trying to understand what George was getting at.

“...something else? Want to elaborate?”

George turned a deeper shade of red, it was now or never. He really wanted to see if Dream would indulge him in this idea or block him forever. Ride or die I guess

“Thevibrationfeltgood”

A few beats of silence before “oh”

George was now red faced and looking down at the collar sitting on his desk. “I’m sorry that was weird I shouldn’t have said anything-“

“Don’t be, tell me more” Dream inclined, he seemed interested in the idea.

George looked up in surprise “What?”

“You heard me”

George gulped. Was this really happening? “Well when we were testing the collar earlier it made me think about how you were able to control it from so far away..”

“Mhm”

“And I just thought it’d be interesting to explore something new since it’ll be a while before we see each other again” There he had said it, now it was up to Dream to make up his mind.

“I like it, and you were thinking about using the shock collar?”

“I.. uh yeah not the shock mode obviously but I was thinking more the other one right?” He added the right to get some sense of validation. Usually George was able to tell how Dream was feeling by the tone of his voice but at this moment.. he had no idea what his boyfriend was thinking and that was terrifying.

He held his breath as Dream answered “Right, I like the idea baby”

George let out a sigh of relief and his arousal spiked up once again, the mix of approval, his voice and that damn pet name was doing things to him.

He shifted in his chair. “So how do you want to do this?”

George blanked, they were actually doing this right now. “I already have the code ready on my computer where you can click it to start and stop the vibration..”

“You already had the code ready?”

George flushed, face turning bright red

“Shut up!.. I wasn’t actually planning on using it....” he trailed off. He was absolutely planning on using it but Dream doesn’t have to know that.

“Sure babe”

“I sent it to you, what now?” he quickly cut into Dreams sentence.

Dream widened the screen with George on his monitor, sitting upright he breathed out “Strip.”

George's eyes widened. “Dream I-”

“Do you want to do this?”

“...yes”

"Then strip.”

George reluctantly took off his sweatshirt followed by his shirt, his headset promptly falling off he got it back on and continued. Of course he wanted this, he wanted Dream to enjoy watching him even when he wasn’t there.

“Good boy, stand up and take off your pants”

George began taking off his pants as soon as he heard him, enjoying the praise as he continued stripping. Sitting back down in his chair he decided to put on a little show for Dream, angling his camera lower to show his crotch. He rubbed himself through his underwear mewling softly, he heard Dream take a sharp intake of breath.

“You look so good right now sweetheart, perfect for me”

“Dream please I need it” moaning at the praise, he slipped his hand into his underwear now stroking himself slowly listening for Dream.

“You wanted to use the collar remember? Take those off and put the collar on” Dream was glad George was enjoying himself but he wanted to see the code in action.

"Oh right the collar," George moved his underwear low enough to expose his erection to the camera. He picked the collar up off his desk and shakily wrapped it around the base of his cock nervousness being replaced with excitement at the thought of what they were about to do. Dream hummed in approval, the code sitting in front of him ready to be activated with a click of a button. George sat still for a moment expecting the vibrations to start, when nothing happened he slid his hand to his erection trying to relieve some tension.

“Dream.. Dream please” George begged stroking the head of his cock, high pitched noises coming out of him as he got more impatient with his boyfriend. Dream was watching, enjoying every noise emitted from George. He wanted to see him absolutely lose it, he let his hand hover over the button that would activate the code. Smirking to himself as George continued his begging.

“Dream I can’t, just do it please I-” He cut himself off with a long drawn out moan. Dream had taken pity on his boyfriend and pressed the button, the vibrations had begun against the base of his length. He couldn't help arching into his hand, breath coming out labored with moans and groans in between. It felt heavenly and Dream was watching his every movement.

“You look so pretty arching like that, does it feel good sweetheart?” He heard George moan seemingly satisfied.

“W-wish you were here right now Dream..” George had whimpered already nearing his edge.

Dream hummed in agreement, “I know baby me too, just imagine me touching you right now you look so beautiful right now.”

George had sped up his movements chasing his high, the vibrations humming lowly as he stroked himself. “Dream I need to cum.. Please please please” he begged.

“Cum for me George.”

That was all he needed to let go, moaning out Dreams name he came, spurts of cum shooting up onto his stomach. He could hear Dreams heavy breathing through his headphones seemingly getting off as well. He was proven right as he heard Dream grunt and his name called out, he guessed it had taken an effect on Dream after all. George was twitching with the over-stimulation from the collar on his softening cock, he let out a weak cry.

“D-Dream the collar” his voice shook a bit, still getting down from his high.

“Shit sorry” Suddenly the vibrations stopped, George took off the ruined collar and threw it into the bin next to his desk. Grabbing tissues and cleaning himself up throwing those into the bin as well. He redressed and composed himself a bit before hearing his boyfriend speak.

“Well.. I guess we can’t use that collar for my video next time huh?” Dream snickered

“Oh my god shut up Dream.”


End file.
